


Courtesans (Vol. 1)

by yinghuochong



Series: Courtesans [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Backstory Here and There, Brothel (but classy), Explicit Sexual Content, Hallucinations, Kind of Slow at the Beginning but there is a lot of Backstory, M/M, Mentions of Undreage Sex, Mentions of kidnapping, Mentions of sex slavery, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Alternating, Prostitution, a lot of memories, minor bdsm, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: A boy with a tragic past awakens in a barn with no where to go. He makes his way to the nearest city. As the freezing winter night approaches, he must find a place to rest. With nothing to his name, he offers the only thing he can -- his body -- to earn a warm bed.It comes with a price.One that he is questioning whether or not he can afford.





	1. Changkyun

**Author's Note:**

> After posting an excerpt from this last month, I decided to begin uploading the entire story.
> 
> I will warn you that it is not completely finished on my end. However, I have developed the overall plot and just need to piece it all together.
> 
> Thank you for your time!

The snow crunched beneath Changkyun as he approached the small diner he had stumbled upon his first night in this city. The warmth and smell of food practically pulled him through the door. He stepped in and took a deep breath; the smell of meats and rice filled his head. He wasn't sure what he came back for. There was nothing there for him, yet he felt compelled to return. His mouth watered, completely enthralled by the delicious smells. Distracted, he almost didn’t catch what the worker behind the counter said to him.

 

“Welcome back,” the man’s warm smile wavered as his gaze lingered on Changkyun’s neck. Silver stars dangled from a black collar surrounding his throat -- marking him as owned. Instead of twisting his face in disapproval, like Changkyun thought he would, his smile returned. “I had hoped you would come back. There is someone who wanted to meet you.” He disappeared behind a door.

 

Changkyun’s heart started thumping, anxiety beginning to surface. What if he was just getting someone who would laugh at him, and afterwards they’d kick him out back in to the cold. His breathing became shallow; he contemplated leaving. Before he could actually turn and flee, the worker returned. An older man stood by his side.

 

“Father, this is the boy I was telling you about. The one who was looking for a place to sleep. The one who went to Blue Moon.” The man explained. There was no trace of condescension in either voice. They looked at him, not with contempt, but with genuine concern.

 

“My dear boy,” the older man began, “you have a debt to pay to the owner of Blue Moon. You are weary, though, go upstairs, get warm, and clean up. Afterwards, we will talk.”

 

Changkyun bowed slightly and followed the son up into a small apartment, the main room furnished only with a single bed, a couch, and a set of table and chairs. He showered in the bathroom that was adjacent to a closet which held a washer and dryer combination. The son threw his worn down clothes into the machine and laid a set of warm clothing out along with a towel.

 

With his hair still damp, Changkyun sat at the scuffed up table, near the kitchenette, waiting for the father to come up. The restaurant owner set a steaming bowl of rice and meat before him. He did not reach for it; not because he was too good for it, but because he felt ashamed.

 

“I do not think poorly of you,” the owner stated, “Please consider this as a gift, not a donation.”

 

Changkyun bowed his head towards the older man, and timidly began eating. The food was truly a gift. He hadn’t eaten a hot meal since the generous Auntie had given him porridge after waking up in her barn. Before then, his master had barely given him anything to eat, always displeased with Changkyun’s performance. He'd been living off of scraps and whatever else he could find since being in the city. Blue Moon didn't feed him because he wasn't permanent, he was in debt. It would cost him to eat their food.

 

He couldn’t meet the owner’s eyes, embarrassed at the tears stinging his eyes.

 

“I would like to make you an offer. Before you decline, please let me explain.” The owner waited for Changkyun to nod. “My son works elsewhere during the weekdays, with a company who pays him well. He helps me on the weekends and in the afternoon and evening. I need another employee to help me during the morning while he is gone. I realize you need to eat and clean up during the day; here is my offer. In exchange for your help, I offer you a place to eat, wash, and find comfort in. You will be able to wash your clothes, and yourself here in this apartment. You may keep whatever tips you earn.”

 

Changkyun didn’t know what to say; he almost didn’t believe the offer was real. Why would a stranger show him such kindness? He was a nobody, who had sold himself for a warm bed and is now paying the price. He hadn’t known any better, when the hostess had told him he’d have to work to stay the night. He had simply agreed, thinking he would do anything to avoid the cold streets. When the collar had locked around his throat was the moment he had realized what he had done. He fell further in debt when he couldn’t attract enough clients to pay off his room. Night after night, he had to return to work, trying to appeal to men who could tell he was new to the industry -- too new. He felt alone, and alone always meant short of his quota.

 

Now here he was, with an unrealistic proposal that would also bind him in servitude. The restaurant owner seemed much nicer than anyone at Blue Moon, but still, he hesitated.

 

“My dear boy, what is your name?” The owner’s question broke through the silence, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Changkyun”

 

“You do not have to answer me today, Changkyun. Just know that my offer still stands. You are welcome to rest on the couch over there, before you go.” The owner stood from his chair and left, taking the empty bowl with him.

 

How could this man entrust a stranger, a visibly poor stranger, to rest in his home unsupervised? Did he not worry that Changkyun could easily take what he wanted and run? Of course, he could never do such a thing. He hadn’t even considered haggling for food the first night he came in. He simply asked for directions that would lead him to a place to stay. The customer who sat at the counter had told him Blue Moon would give him a room. The man had been right, he had gotten a room -- and a collar -- in exchange for his freedom.

 

\----

 

“Are these your clothes?”

 

Changkyun opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. He didn’t remember moving to the couch, or falling asleep. He had been leaning against the table, thinking about his childhood and… that’s all he remembered.

 

Changkyun turned to the voice and instantly rubbed his eyes, checking to see if he was seeing correctly. The boy at the end of the couch was tall and thin, like the runway models his step-mother used to watch. Changkyun almost thought he was with the way his hair was styled and the blend of colors that highlighted his eyes. His soft, full lips gave him an elegant, yet contemplative look.

 

“These are yours, right?” The boy asked again, holding out Changkyun’s neatly folded clothes.

 

“Uh--” was all Changkyun could say, he was still trying to process the image before him. He could have swore that the sunlight purposefully bathed the boy in a golden light. Wait, a golden light? How long had he slept? He needed to get back to Blue Moon before his collar came to life.

 

“What time is it?” Changkyun reached for the clothes.

 

“Relax,” He handed the clothes over, “We’ve still got time before we have to be back.”

 

Changkyun froze, midway to the bathroom. _We?_ He glanced over at the tall boy who had moved to eat at the table.

 

“We won’t if you freeze every ten seconds. Hurry up and come eat.” He chided.

 

Redressed in his old farmer’s clothes, Changkyun sat at the other bowl of food, across from the boy.

 

Focused on eating, the boy didn’t acknowledge him. Changkyun took the time to look closer at him, seeing something he hadn’t noticed before. A familiar black collar was secured around his neck, but this boy had faux -- maybe real -- diamonds in a line across the band and more inset on silver droplets that swayed and shined when he took a bite. Entranced, Changkyun could only stare, watching the way the other’s throat moved as he swallowed.

 

“Are you going to eat? Or...” The boy was looking at him now. Changkyun dropped his gaze and began shoveling food into his mouth, embarrassed at being caught. “Hm, left-handed,” the boy noted.

 

Changkyun ate in silence, avoiding looking at the boy anymore. He could feel the other staring at him this time; he felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“I’m Hyungwon.” The boy offered, “Grandfather told me about you. I work at Blue Moon too.” He tapped his collar in emphasis.

 

Changkyun had never seen Hyungwon before, and he had been working there for a couple of months now. Out of the tons of questions swirling around in his head, Changkyun chose the dumbest.

 

“He’s your grandfather?”

 

“Oh, no no no.” He quickly corrected, “We’re not related. He just likes for me to call him Grandfather. I work here during the day while his son works at a company. I help serve the customers, although Grandfather likes to call them ‘guests.’ They tip decently, which allows me to buy cosmetics and clothing. He’s really nice; he feeds me and lets me rest here.”

 

Changkyun swallowed his last bite, skeptically, and asked, “So it’s not a hoax?”

 

“No, it’s a genuine offer.” Hyungwon crossed the room. “I know it seems too good to be true. He and his son moved here, after his wife died. Starting the restaurant was how he came out of grieving. He wanted it to bring others happiness the way it did for him.”

 

Hyungwon turned Changkyun’s chair to face him and gently lifted the seated one’s face up.

 

“Close your eyes,” Hyungwon instructed.

 

With a past like Changkyun’s, not being able to see always came with something harsh and painful. His master would first blindfold him before either an intense session or a severe punishment. Changkyun wasn’t easily trusting, anymore; especially after landing on Blue Moon’s “limited time only” list. Yet, his eyes slipped shut at Hyungwon’s words.

 

He flinched when the bristles of the makeup brush touched his eyelid.

 

“Shh,” Hyungwon soothed, “just trust me. When I’m through with you, you will be irresistible.”

 

\----

 

Changkyun entered the grand foyer of Blue Moon, turning client heads as he did. He went backstage to where the courtesans prepared themselves for the initial auction. At the start of each evening, the clients had to bid to get themselves on a courtesan’s “to do” list. The highest bidder got the first spot on a courtesan’s schedule, the second highest bidder received second spot, etc. Normally, Changkyun would receive only a couple of bids a night, and not very high ones. At the rate people thought he was worth, he needed anywhere from four to six clients a night to even begin chipping away at his debt.

 

He couldn’t blame anyone, though. He didn’t own any other clothes besides the over-sized set of clothing. Other courtesans wore sparkling ensembles and strong splashes of makeup. The most dazzling thing about him was his collar. Clients would bid on him for his face, and height. Courtesans at the shorter end of the spectrum were popular with clients who liked to dominate, they wanted someone who wouldn’t tower over them in height. He usually got those clients.

 

However, he rarely ever had the same clients twice. The dominating ones didn’t really like his deeper voice. They wanted someone who would scream, but Changkyun wasn’t much of a screamer. He would usually just take the pain with heavy breathing and some low sounds. He was also terrible at begging, which usually ruined the client’s fantasy.

 

Tonight, though, he had a longer list and higher bids. Hyungwon had transformed him from a repulsive hobo in over-sized clothes, to a sultry hobo in an over-sized shirt. His hair was intentionally a mess, with the makeup giving him bigger eyes, and pinker lips. With only the over-sized button up on, Hyungwon had assured him he looked “absolutely delectable.” The hem of the old shirt touched a few inches above the knees, covering his marks, and he stood barefoot on the stage. With a few buttons undone at the top, the shirt leisurely slid a little off one of his shoulders -- revealing his prominent collarbone.

 

“ _I call your look ‘the next morning._ ’” Hyungwon had delighted in his own work. “ _Your messy hair and big eyes make it look like you just rolled out of bed -- the_ client’s _bed. It reeks of innocence but is tinted with a bit of temptation. Everyone is going to want to bid on you._ ”

 

Changkyun hadn’t been able to recognize himself; but, he saw Hyungwon’s vision perfectly. The boy had talent. The way he had described his “look” made him actually sound like he was in the fashion industry. Changkyun had wondered if that was a passion of his, from the way he seemed to light up.

 

\----

 

Changkyun was on his way to tell the hostess he was ready for the next client, halfway done with his list, when he finally saw Hyungwon appear. He was wearing something different from the diner. He was dressed in a black suit, tailored perfectly to his long figure, and shoes worth more than Changkyun’s life. His blazer was buttoned, but without a shirt, his flawless chest shimmered. His collar looked more like an accessory than a symbol of servitude. The glittering jewels dripped onto his collarbone, reflecting a blinding light in all the right ways. The smokey eye makeup gave him a mysterious, classy look. His full lips displayed a playful smirk as he stood center stage while the auctioneer read his introduction.

 

“As our only certified ‘ _ prestigious’ _ model, he only sees one client a week. He is one of our tallest editions and has been titled the ‘Most Desirable Courtesan’ in Asia. His beauty is unparalleled and his elegance is unrivaled. The highest bidder will join him in the imperial suite and experience paradise.”

 

The bids started much higher than anyone else had gone for. High class men would raise their glass every time they wanted to bid -- each desiring a night with Hyungwon. Changkyun was torn away from the auction by the hostess, who scolded him for making a client wait. When he came back to bring the next client in, the auction was over and Hyungwon had disappeared.

 

By the time the night was over, Changkyun was a bit sore and definitely gross. He was not used to so many clients at once. He had taken his usual week’s worth of clients in one night. He waited for the staff to come and clean his room. They always had body wipes for the courtesans. He wiped traces of his last client off, while they stripped the bed. After they left, he slipped in between the clean sheets, falling asleep almost immediately -- feeling warmth despite the icy weather.


	2. Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves deeper into Changkyun's dark past. It has mentions of underage sex, abduction, slavery, attempted murder, underage rape, and other touchy topics. If you are uncomfortable with those, you are welcome to skip over this chapter. It is part of his backstory, but I am sure you can understand that he has a very tragic history without having to read the explicit details. I do not want to make anyone feel uncomfortable but it is a bit of a darker chapter.
> 
> Future chapters will sometimes reference the events recalled in this one as they are Changkyun's memories.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy!

He sat in the apartment above the diner, eating breakfast when Hyungwon appeared. He looked exhausted and wrecked; nothing like the image that stood on stage the night before. He wordlessly added his clothing to Changkyun’s and started the laundry machine before entering the bathroom. Hyungwon stepped into the main room a few minutes later, freshly showered and shirtless. He rummaged in a shallow closet, looking for something to wear.

 

Changkyun’s breath caught in his throat. Hyungwon’s upper half was littered with marks, red blotches that marred his flawless skin. His chest wasn’t as intense as his back, with only a few bites around his collarbone and neck. The lower half of his back was marbled with scars -- shiny and pink -- disappearing from sight when he pulled a shirt on. Bewitched by the faded burns, Changkyun wanted to see them some more. He wondered what had happened, how long they’d been there, and what they’d feel like under his fingers. He felt his own scars tingle at the thought of touching Hyungwon’s past.

 

“Did it work?” Hyungwon interrupted his thoughts, sliding into a chair with his own plate.

 

“Yeah, I’m actually a lot more sore than usual. I have you to thank for that.” He lightly complained.

 

“Oh, you’re very welcome,” a smile tugged at Hyungwon’s lips, “Did you get your report?”

 

“Yeah, I actually  _ made  _ money last night. Usually, I can’t even make enough for the cost of the room, but last night I made more.”

 

“Enough for your debt?” Hyungwon asked hopefully, through a mouthful.

 

“No,” he shook his head, “but if you keep doing what you’re doing to me, I might pay it off sooner.”

 

“You’ll need more clothes. The over-sized shirt look will get old with the clients quickly. What you ought to do, is have a theme rotation for each night of the week and wear a look suited to match. For that, you’ll need some money. I suggest taking Grandfather up on his offer. The money you make from the tips will help. The more you invest in your appearance, the more clients will bid on you. Ultimately, the more desirable you look, the sooner you’ll pay off your debt -- the sooner you’ll be free.”

 

“Actually, I start today.”

 

\----

 

Changkyun felt like training was going smoothly, but Hyungwon’s face said otherwise.

 

“You need to be more welcoming.” the older instructed, “The diner is called White Love, not ‘black sorrow.’ Some of the customers are getting nervous when you serve them. They all keep asking me if you’re emotionally alright.”

 

“It’s not my fault my voice is deep.”

 

“No, but that means you need to try harder to sound happier. Not everyone finds your voice to die for. Act like you like life, otherwise you aren’t going to get any tips.” He said flatly.

 

“I’m not an actor.”

 

“You better become one if you want to pay this off.”

 

Changkyun tried his very best to sound pleasant. He knew Hyungwon was right, but he was awful at it. The other boy was a natural. He floated from table to table, asking to refill beverages and talking about the daily specials like they were his life’s passion. He was also incredibly good at balancing things. Everything he did seemed flawless and enchanting. He could cater and adapt to almost any person. He was so charming when taking the orders of blushing high school girls, or patient when dealing with an elderly couple. Perhaps that was a characteristic that made him so desirable to bed. He had the potential to fit anyone--become anyone--whatever they wanted for the night. Changkyun was impressed with the way he could single handedly serve an entire room, but he seemed to grow tired.

 

After the peak hour passed, his step lost a little bit of bounce. His bubbly laugh seemed more like an obligatory chuckle when a customer cracked a horrible joke. His smile lost its glow, and his eyes seemed less bright. Changkyun did his best to help, but he was still too new to do anything without Hyungwon. The best he could do was help carry an extra tray as he shadowed the other. When business died down, Hyungwon grabbed Changkyun’s wrist and pulled him upstairs.

 

\----

 

“I am exhausted. I need sleep before tonight.” Hyungwon let out a yawn, hanging up his apron. 

 

“Didn’t they say last night that you only take one client a week?” Changkyun fumbled with his knotted apron string. Hyungwon stepped behind to untie it, Changkyun’s heart rate increased.

 

“I only take one  _ random _ client a week. The other nights, I’m scheduled with private clients; government officials or business tycoons. Some pay for me to attend their events as a performer or server. Others pay for more personal reasons. Sometimes, I have to travel for an event and the buyer will book me for several consecutive days. They have pay for my food and travel expenses, though, and the manager from Blue Moon travels with me.”

 

Hyungwon hung the apron beside his and slipped out of his work clothes. Changkyun tried not to stare, retreating to the bathroom while the other changed. The heat in his face not going away. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he realized how pink his cheeks were. He showered in an attempt to mask the color. When he stepped into the main room, Hyungwon was dead to the world, lost in the bedsheets. Changkyun switched laundry loads before flopping onto the couch, his hair still damp.

 

\----

 

The sizzle of meat in a pan woke Changkyun up, the delicious smell wafting through the apartment, triggering his stomach to growl. A blanket he didn’t remember grabbing was draped across him, keeping him warm.

 

“Dinner will be ready soon, you should start getting ready for tonight.” Hyungwon suggested.

Wordlessly, Changkyun rose with a nod picking up the ensemble Hyungwon picked out. He only needed to get dressed and moisturize; Hyungwon would style his hair and paint his face. They ate together quietly, each pondering both their pasts and fates for the night. While Changkyun cleaned the dishes, Hyungwon worked on his own appearance.

 

Changkyun forgot how to breathe with Hyungwon, now ready, standing over him, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes were dazzling, with gold glitter splashed expertly across his eyelids. His lips were brushed with a light shade, in an attempt to mask how full his lips really were. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he moved on to Changkyun’s makeup. Hyungwon’s touch was so soft, Changkyun almost couldn’t tell where he was applying. The only indication was the feeling of warmth pulsing under the skin where other’s fingers made contact. Changkyun tensed when Hyungwon spread color across his lips, alternating between his thumb and index finger, blending two different tones.

 

He tried not to feel disappointed when Hyungwon stepped back to analyze his work, an approving look on his face. Deep in thought, he ran a hand through his own styled hair, before undoing a few buttons on Changkyun’s shirt. The borrowed over-sized, maroon button up hung off his left shoulder. Hyungwon brushed glitter across his collarbone, up the side of his neck, reaching his ear. A dust of silver across his right cheekbone added a bit of balance, with more sprinkled on the right side of his hair.

 

They started their walk towards Blue Moon, Changkyun wrapped up in one of Hyungwon’s winter coats. He owned many things, despite being in debt Changkyun thought. He must have been working at the diner for awhile. Changkyun wondered how big Hyungwon’s debt even was. As they passed by a shop window, he caught a glimpse of their reflection for the first time. Upon seeing their images side by side, Changkyun was mesmerized; he couldn’t help but notice the contrast between them. Hyungwon looked ethereal in a loose, white button up, though he was currently bundled in winter clothing, with his golden eye makeup. Beside Changkyun’s silver highlights, Hyungwon seemed like the sun -- radiant and warm. Changkyun compared them to the celestial spheres that took turns lighting the sky. Opposites, yet one relies on the other; only able to reflect light, rather than emitting its own. Unable to be seen without the other.

 

\----

 

The two fell into a routine, familiar with each other’s presence. Changkyun’s heart still raced at some things Hyungwon would do; but, overall, the two became comfortable. They would have their individual schedules for the night, reuniting in the morning at the shared apartment. After washing up and eating breakfast, they would work in the down stairs diner for four to five hours before recovering and resting during the afternoon. Hyungwon would make dinner, Changkyun would clean up the kitchen, and the two would prepare for the upcoming night.

 

Hyungwon seemed to love turning Changkyun into various characters; the innocent boy with big eyes, the dark soul with a smokey gaze, a promiscuous lover with stained lips, a silver celestial sprinkled in starlight, and so many more. Unbeknownst to Changkyun, Hyungwon’s favorite would always be the innocent boy with big eyes. At Hyungwon’s insistence, Changkyun wore the look, or a variation, every Monday.

 

_ “Everyone craves a bit of innocence after the weekend, _ ” Hyungwon had explained.

 

He was right. Changkyun’s Monday list was always full of new clientele, men who wanted to freshen their palette with the taste of innocence -- his innocence -- he supposed. In actuality, it had been ripped from him at a young age. His chastity dissipated the night his stepmother had ordered a hit on him.

 

His father had been a wealthy businessman, with only Changkyun as his successor. Changkyun hadn’t known all of the details, hadn’t known they were wealthy. His father had intentionally raised him in a suburban area, in a humble home that had a small yard. It was a family-oriented area as there were many public schools nearby. He had helped his mother with chores and learned to be respectful, generous, and kind. The only thing he had known about his father’s job was that he worked with technology. After the unexpected death of his mother, his father began staying at the office for longer hours, losing himself in work, to distract from the grief. 

 

Years after his mother had passed, his father had remarried to fulfill a business agreement, with the co-CEOs of a partnering company, by wedding their youngest daughter. Changkyun had never liked her, despite the fact that she was young and pretty. It didn’t matter what she looked like, she was spoiled rotten and greedy. When his father had fallen terminally ill, she demanded that the inheritance be split between her daughter and Changkyun. His father had refused. He had been set on his only child, born from the woman he loved, receiving his life’s earnings. The young wife, and her daughter, could keep the suburban house and everything in it. All of his money, accounts, private grand estate, and investments would be Changkyun’s -- unless something were to happen to him. With Changkyun being the CEO’s only kin, everything he owned would be disbursed between his best friend, who was like a brother to him, and his young widow.

 

The hitmen hired to kill Changkyun had expected a well-built, grown man to fight to his last breath. They had anticipated battle wounds and blood; but, they hadn’t expected their target to be a thirteen year old boy. He hadn’t put up much of a fight when they broke into the house; his eyes had been wide and his lip had trembled. They hadn’t killed him on the spot like they were supposed to or stage it to look like a robbery gone wrong. Instead, they had taken him and faked his death elsewhere, covering him in another’s blood. They had sent photos to his father’s company. News of his death spread and his father died shortly after, losing his own will to live.

 

The world --  _ his _ world, at least -- had believed he was really gone, although no remains had been found. In reality, though, he had been hidden beneath the city, chained up like an animal. He had been fed little, but used often. Deflowered on the first night; his innocence taken from him as the result of a drunken bet between contract killers. He had cried and screamed, but that had only seemed to fuel their fire. Within a few days, his cries had turned into quiet whimpers while they exploited him. They had shared him with others for a price, using him as an extra source of income. The heavy imbalance of little to no food but nearly constant exertion, had lead him to deteriorate -- his body continuously sore and bruised. Changkyun was unsure of how long this had gone on. After a while, a change of scenery had come when a man had exchanged a case of cash for the end of Changkyun’s chain.

 

The man had called himself “master” and had continued to strip Changkyun of his youth. He was relentless as he had found almost any reason to punish Changkyun; each time much worse than the one before. His libido had seemed infinite as he had spent almost every evening in Changkyun’s prison, defiling him. By the time Changkyun had been bought, he had learned how to keep quiet. His master was one of those people who wanted him to scream, or beg. His silence had only angered the other, who would lash out in animosity.

 

Changkyun had felt abuse from the hired hitmen before; but, it had paled in comparison. The man’s punishments had been far from a kick to the torso, a split lip, or a swollen cheek. His most frequent form of torture had involved flogging or whipping. Changkyun had spent many nights on his knees, wrists tied above his head, listening to the sound of leather cracking as it struck him. There were other nights he would feel the sting of electricity, as a stimulator would deliver shocks across his skin. Many nights had been mild, spent with only a steady buzz reverberating inside him, vibrations coursing through his body. Every night resulted in some part of the man within him; fingers, fist, or phallus. His wrists had almost always been tied, his mouth either used or gagged, and eyes blindfolded or squeezed shut. With the amount of time he had spent in the mans’ captivity, he had endured a variety of torments.

 

The worst one had been the first night he was marked; a permanent reminder that he was nothing more than property. Changkyun never could tell how long he’d been away from home -- the man, on the other hand, had kept a record. It had seemed like a normal evening; the man pounding roughly in to him, three fingers deep in the back of his throat, wrists secured to the headboard, a ring around his member, a leg forced up, and tears in the corners of his eyes. No matter how much he had gotten used to the pain, his body still reacted with watery eyes. After the man had finished in him, he had tied Changkyun’s ankles down and left. Changkyun had found it strange, as he was normally  _ untied _ after a session; he had figured the man must not be done using him yet.

 

A little while later, the man had returned wielding a long piece of metal, with a red hot end. Changkyun’s blood had run cold, sheer terror had clouded his mind, as he had been able to feel the heat emanating from the brand. Changkyun had pleaded with him, begged him to not do it -- he had offered to do anything.

 

“ _ Hearing you beg, finally, is better than I could have ever imagined, _ ” The master hovered the hot iron above his hip, “ _ I thought I’d give you a present, a mark, to celebrate a momentous occasion; I bought you a year ago today. In exchange for my generous gift, I anticipate a show. _ ”

 

He had seared a ring into Changkyun’s right hip, pressing the scorching metal into the skin -- eliciting a scream. The sadist had worn a pleasured expression while Changkyun strained against his bonds, trying to squirm away from the pain and unable to control his voice. His face had been soaked with tears and his throat was sore, but neither had mattered when compared to the intense scorching sensation on the surface of his hip.

 

The second year had been worse, two thin bands had been burned into his right thigh, wrapping around his leg like a garter. The third year brought him three stripes down his left side, starting from just under his armpit and ending on his left hip. Four rings had been branded down his spine for the fourth year. Although he gave up pleading after the first year, each burn still caused him to cry out -- audibly pleasing the master. The newest rings stood out among the scarring whip marks, spread out across the expanse of his back. Those had been his last marks. 

 

\----

 

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon gently chided, “Try not to scrunch your face.”

 

Changkyun blushed, forcing his face to relax. Hyungwon was applying eyeliner to him for the first time and he, quite frankly, wasn’t a fan of the sensation. He looked straight ahead, like Hyungwon had instructed, trying to focus on anything but the friction near his eye. Something near Hyungwon’s neck caught his eye -- teeth marks. Without thinking, he reached out and touched them. Hyungwon flinched and straightened, pulling back from Changkyun’s fingers.

 

“Sorry,” Changkyun blurted, “I don’t know what I was thi--”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Hyungwon interjected, “You just caught me off guard.”

 

Changkyun dropped his gaze, avoiding eye contact. In a smooth motion, Hyungwon lifted his face, with a hand beneath his chin, and continued blending colors around his eyes. Changkyun’s face still felt warm, and he tried not to focus on the feeling of embarrassment bubbling inside of him.

 

“Do they hurt?”

 

“A little,” Hyungwon said, “He really sank his teeth in; plus, I’ve always had a sensitive neck, so it wasn’t very pleasant. The new client was a bit overzealous, in my opinion. I never liked auction nights. I have to try and cover it up with makeup now.” He wrinkled his nose. “Hyunwoo is not going to be happy tonight.”

 

“Hyunwoo…” Changkyun let the name roll off his tongue, “Is that a client?”

 

“No, he’s the Blue Moon manager. He runs the establishment for his uncle, who married in to his family. He oversees security and travels with me to offsite events.” Hyungwon was combing his hands through Changkyun’s hair to style it. Meanwhile, Changkyun was trying to focus on Hyungwon’s words, and not lean into his touch. “We’ve known each other for years.”

 

Before Changkyun could ask “how long” the apartment alarm clock chimed, signalling that they’d have to set foot in Blue Moon within the hour. In response, Hyungwon stepped into the bathroom to try and conceal the scabs. The pair slipped on their winter coats and scurried out of the apartment to avoid tardiness, going their separate ways after reaching Blue Moon. Changkyun checked in with the hostess, while Hyungwon went to his dressing room.


	3. Hyungwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature topics as well with mentions the use of date rape drugs and implications of non-consensual sex.

Hyungwon was confused when he opened the door to an empty apartment the next morning. Changkyun always arrived first. He wanted to avoid using his Blue Moon room longer than needed, to prevent accruing more debt. He was normally curled up on the couch, or eating breakfast, by the time Hyungwon came.  _ Perhaps _ , Hyungwon thought,  _ he was too tired to wake up early this morning. He’s probably not far behind me _ . He proceeded with his morning routine of showering, his attempt at washing away the memories of a night spent with another stranger. He heated up two servings of breakfast, watching the steam roll off of Changkyun’s untouched bowl on the opposite side of the table. Hyungwon kept glancing at the clock. It really wasn’t like Changkyun to be late. Something didn’t feel right. Nonetheless, he put on his apron and went to work. His whole shift passed without any sighting of the younger. After hanging up his apron, he grabbed his coat and took off out of the apartment. He might not have known Changkyun very well, or for very long, but he was genuinely worried. Hyungwon was unsure of how they younger had even survived on his own beforehand. He seemed so timid and shy in Hyungwon’s eyes. He needed to find the other, he thought. The best place to start would be at Blue Moon.

 

He went to the hostess’ desk.

 

“Hyolyn,” She looked up from her computer, “Is Changkyun here?”

 

She tilted her head, eyes narrowing, “Since when do you ask about other courtesans?”

 

“I don’t.” Hyungwon snapped defensively, “Changkyun and I work at the same diner. The owner asked me where he was.”

 

She rolled her eyes before hitting a few keys. “His collar says he’s in his room. His last client left about an hour ago. He needs to leave before my cleaning crew gets here.” She said the last part under her breath, a verbal reminder for herself.

 

“I can go get him.” Hyungwon offered. “Which room?”

 

Hyolyn’s face was almost expressionless, yet a bit dangerous. “You know the rules. You can only be in your own designated room.”

 

He sighed, “I know, but just this once. I’ll even be  _ helping  _ you.”

 

She thought for a moment. “Room E136.”

 

Hyungwon gave her a slight bow and turned towards the east wing. His own room, the imperial suite was located in the north wing. He hadn’t been in a regular room since he was younger -- before he had become valuable. He and Hyunwoo had met when he was ten. Hyunwoo was only a couple of years older than him. When he was first bought, he worked as a server, a cook, or a cleaner. He would prepare food in the kitchen, present hors d’oeuvres to wealthy men, or clean the rooms after an appointment. Hyunwoo had sometimes worked as a server or in the kitchen, but never cleaned the rooms. His uncle had been set on teaching him the trade to begin preparing him to be the second-in-command, for when he was older. By the time he was, Hyungwon had transitioned from serving to servicing.

 

When Hyungwon was thirteen, an auction had been held for his first night. Clients had bid on him, specifically for his appearance. He had no experience, or credibility; just big eyes and a full set of lips. He had had the highest “first night” auction value Blue Moon had ever seen. Hyunwoo had been fifteen at the time and had been the one to present Hyungwon with his first collar, before being the one to close the first auction. Later, down the road, Hyungwon’s popularity would skyrocket and Hyunwoo would increase security, as a result. Hyunwoo had proposed increasing Hyungwon’s security to protect his uncle’s most valuable courtesan. In reality, though, he was worried about his friend’s safety as his fame grew. His uncle had thought he was “brilliant” and had thought “just like a businessman.” Pleased with his nephew’s ideas, he had made the boy his second-in-command. Hyunwoo had been eighteen at the time of his promotion, while Hyungwon’s value had jumped during his fifteenth year -- earning him a diamond collar by his sixteenth.

 

\----

 

The sound of knocking echoed through the hall, as Hyungwon tapped his knuckles against the door. He had almost forgotten that the single doors were small and hollow compared to the solid double doors his suite had. As nice as the imperial suite was, it wasn’t his. When no one answered, he turned the handle. Slowly, he pushed the door partially in, the room dark.

 

“Changkyun?” He called. There was no response.

 

He thought perhaps Hyolyn was wrong, and Changkyun wasn’t in his room; but, the collars were never wrong. Hyunwoo made sure of that. The manager was smart. He had juggled college and his full-time position, earning a degree in engineering technology. He used his talents to advance Hyungwon’s security, and the courtesan collars. Each equipped with a long-range tracking device, and able to deliver electrical shocks. Hyungwon’s had some additional features Hyunwoo developed specifically for him. Hyunwoo always developed top notch technology -- if Hyolyn’s computer said Changkyun was there, there was no way he wasn’t.

 

He pushed it open all the way and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. His foot tangled in a piece of clothing, nearly tripping him, but he braced himself against the wall. There was movement on the bed, Hyungwon guessed from the sound as his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark atmosphere yet. The only traces of light trickled in between the thick curtains draped over the one window in the room. He patted the wall, searching for the light switch panel. Feeling it, he blindly flipped one. The dim “mood” lights turned on, a low light being cast. Hyungwon could just make out Changkyun’s form on the bed. He moved closer.

 

Making his way to the side of the bed, Hyungwon could tell Changkyun was completely bare, and overall still. Something plastic broke under his shoe, he picked up a cracked, orange item. It looked like the end cap of a glue bottle. Its shape was familiar but Hyungwon couldn’t place where it fell among his memories. Changkyun shifted, bringing Hyungwon’s attention back to the bed. Chankgyun’s wrists were still handcuffed to the headboard. His eyes were closed, head thrown to the side, with his mouth slightly parted. His breathing sounded shallow, and labor intensive. Hyungwon placed the back of his hand against Changkyun’s cheek, feeling the thin layer of sweat over flush skin. Changkyun’s eyes opened at the contact, he turned his head to look at Hyungwon. His pupils were dilated and he stared through Hyungwon like he wasn’t even there. He had seen that look before, a memory struggling to resurface. The familiarity of the plastic cap in his hand suddenly clicked in his mind. His mother had left them scattered across the floor -- it was a syringe cap. Changkyun had been drugged.

 

“Changky--”

 

“Dead,” He mumbled.

 

Hyungwon felt chills run down his spine. “Um,” He hesitated, “what?”

 

“Dead,” He repeated, not any clearer.

 

“W-who’s dead?”

 

Changkyun wiggled his hips weakly. Hyungwon just looked at him with wary eyes. Changkyun lifted his head slowly and nodded towards the end of the bed, before dropping his head back onto the mattress. Hyungwon moved along the side of the bed, until he was even with Changkyun’s ankles. He did his best not to look at Changkyun’s exposed lower half. The younger planted his feet on the bed, and raised his hips, wiggling them again. Hyungwon was appreciative of the low lighting. He could feel himself blushing.

 

“Out,” Changkyun muttered, face twisted in discomfort.

“Wha--”

 

“Take it out,” he begged.

 

Hyungwon caught a glimpse of a shadow between his thighs. He braced himself as he leaned closer, noticing the silent vibrator lodged inside of the younger. Hyungwon was typically not bashful when it came to these things, as his whole life revolved around dark rooms and naked men, but for some reason he felt like hiding his face. For the sake of the poor boy, he pushed aside his embarrassment and pulled it out. Changkyun lowered his hips, his face more relaxed. Hyungwon quickly discarded it off to his right.

 

He patted the floor for the shorts Changkyun always wore under his oversized shirts. Finding them, he slid them on the boy, before hitting the panic button on the wall beside the headboard.

 

Seconds later, Hyunwoo stormed through the door, stopping short when Hyungwon raised his hands above his head.

 

“Hyungwon?” He lowered his taser gun. “What are you doing?”

 

Hyungwon brought his hands down, “I came to find Changkyun, because the diner owner was looking for him. I found him locked up and I don’t know where the key is. Hyunwoo,” he held out the orange cap, “I think he’s been drugged.”

 

\----

 

Hyungwon paced the room while Hyunwoo spoke to Blue Moon’s physician outside. Hyunwoo had cut the handcuffs away with a lock cutter. Changkyun was now curled on his side. Hyungwon sat down next to him on the side of the bed. Changkyun looked almost peaceful in his drug induced state. Reaching out, Hyungwon carded his fingers through the younger’s hair. He felt the younger lean in to his hand -- a soft hum coming from him. Hyunwoo poked his head in, gesturing for Hyungwon to step out as the physician stepped in.

 

“The doctor thinks he’s been injected with a high dose of ketamine and maybe something else. He says that ketamine doesn’t typically last over an hour. The cap you found appears to have come from a decently large needle. Without testing his blood, though, he can’t be one-hundred percent sure. By the time he gets the results, the effects might wear off. He’ll still test it to make sure that’s the only thing in his system, but otherwise he should recover within the next couple of days.”

 

“Days?” Hyungwon echoed, “It will take that long?”

 

“Again, the doctor’s only speculating based on his symptoms. He suspects it could possibly be rohypnol instead or even a mixture of both. So we’ll give it a few days. In the meantime, his blood will be tested. He can’t work until this is gone, though. Take him back to the diner and let him rest. We won’t schedule clients until he’s recovered. I’ll look into his last one. If I can find proof it was him, I’ll blacklist him.”


	4. Changkyun

Changkyun thought it was strange, that his highest bidder insisted on being his last for the night. The hostess had said that when he had come to pay, he had explicitly told her he wanted to be at the end. Since it was a Monday, Changkyun had his “innocent” look on which always brought him a longer list. If the client wanted to wait that long, then so be it. He did his best to get through his list quickly. The sooner he did, the sooner he’d be at the diner waiting for Hyungwon.

 

The highest bidder was loitering outside his room. Changkyun had just finished cleaning up, slipped his clothes on, and opened the door. He recognized the man as the one who won the auction. Without saying a word, the man pushed him back into the room.

 

“Does the hostess know you’ve checked in?” Changkyun asked.

 

The man paid no attention to his words, towering over him and shedding a jacket. He shoved him down onto the bed.

 

“Wait,” Changkyun started, a little alarmed.

 

The client climbed onto him, he was heavy, rendering Changkyun unable to move. The weight crushed him, making it difficult to breathe. Changkyun pushed at his chest but the client only grabbed hold of his arms and pinned his wrists above his head, locking them in place with handcuffs. Blue Moon never offered handcuffs, it was a security concern. If the courtesan couldn’t break them, there was no way to get to the panic button. The client must have brought his own.

 

Changkyun’s heart pounded at the feeling of metal locking around his wrists. The other was much taller, and stronger. In Changkyun’s already tired state, it was nearly impossible to fight back; still, he tried. When the client roughly pressed his mouth onto his, he bit the other’s lip -- drawing blood. In response, the client pressed a hand against his throat, cutting off his airflow. Changkyun could only buck his hips upwards harshly into the other’s. The action was far from intimate, only desperate. The friction caught the man’s attention; he let up on the pressure.

 

“R-red!” Changkyun gasped out the standard safe word, “Red...please. Please...stop.”

 

To his surprise, the man moved off of him. Changkyun was breathing heavily, watching the other closely. The man grabbed his jacket and dug in the pockets. He pulled out something orange and moved back to the bed. He pulled the orange part off and threw it to the floor, revealing a long needle. Changkyun strained against the cuffs, in vain. A hand was on his neck again, holding him down, the needle following. He could feel it pierce the skin between his neck and shoulder, it was thick and painful. He cried out, sensing the solution forced into his body. It wasn’t long before his mind became a bit fuzzy. Through the haze he could see the client tearing off his clothes, but he couldn’t feel it -- couldn’t stop it. He watched as unwelcomed hands ran up and down his torso. His body wasn’t his own anymore, unable to move a muscle. Everything was muffled, the sound of the client panting was merely an echo. He could see the other thrusting into him, but he couldn’t feel anything. It was almost as if he were watching through a screen, the scene before him virtual and out of reach. He floated farther away from reality.

 

The room melted around him and he was back home. He was sitting at the kitchen table with tears running down his face. He had a pair of scraped knees with bits of gravel littering them. His mother wiped at his knees, applied ointment, and covered them in bandages. She gave him a sweet smile and wiped his cheeks with her hands.

 

“ _ I-I don’t want to ride my bike ever again. I’ll just f-fail and get hurt. _ ” Changkyun could hear his younger self saying.

 

“ _ Changkyun, _ ” she said softly, “ _ If you run from fear, you’ll never overcome it. Do you know how many things you will miss out on if you do that? Strength does not come from never failing. Strength comes from getting back up  _ after  _ failing. Do you understand _ ?”

 

He sniffed and nodded. She carded her fingers through his hair, “ _ What a fighter you are, my little champion. Why don’t you go try again? We’ll eat dinner when your father gets home and you can tell him all about your day. He’ll be so proud to hear how strong you were. _ ” She kissed his cheek and patted his head. The scene faded.

 

He stood in the hallway of a hospital. The white lights projected an ominous atmosphere. His father held his hand while a doctor went over a clipboard with charts. His father was nodding slowly, his grip tightening on Changkyun’s small hand. They were walking now; towards a room at the end of the hall. They stepped in. His mother laid in a bed across the room. She reached a pale hand out to Changkyun, who instinctively took it. Her touch, normally warm and soft, was ice cold.

 

“ _ Changkyun _ ,” her voice was strained, “ _ I have to go away for awhile but I’ll see you soon. Don’t forget the things we learned together. Take care of your father until I come back. Always remember to keep fighting; never give in to fear. I love you, my little champion. _ ” Her voice was barely above a whisper, exhaustion thick in her voice. She managed to kiss his hand, a small smile on her lips. His father’s best friend, whom he called Uncle, walked him out of the room. His father gave him a sad smile as Changkyun left the room -- left his mother for the last time. The world shifted again.

 

This time he was in his father’s hospital room, his father laying in bed with an IV in his arm -- his father’s lawyer in a chair nearby.

 

“ _ Son, _ ” he started, “ _ As you know, my time here is running out -- I only have a few months left. I’ve made arrangements for your future, though. You will be moving to America to live with your mother’s sister, your aunt, and her family. It will only be for a few years and not until I've gone to meet your mother. When you turn eighteen, you will move back here and stay with Uncle. He will help you to live as my successor. At that time, he’ll tell you more about all that is yours. Until then, I want you to enjoy your youth _ .” Changkyun only nodded silently. He didn’t know how to respond. He feared if he opened his mouth, he’d start crying. Although everyone around him had always praised him for being extremely mature, he was still only thirteen. He excused himself, bowing to both his father and the attorney before leaving. He sat in one of the nearby hallways, squeezing his eyes shut and sobbing silently. Fingers brushed his face.

 

He opened his eyes, seeing a familiar silhouette. He didn’t know who it was or who he was. He could feel his body slowly coming to life. With his senses becoming partly restored, he felt immense discomfort. His arms were locked above his head, fingers feeling tingly. His legs felt like jelly and his head was a lot heavier than he was used to. He wondered if the state he was in resembled dying, he couldn’t tell. There was something hard inside of him, that hurt when he breathed. He tried to tell the shadow that he wanted it removed. He didn’t know what he said, his face muscles sluggish. Regardless, the object disappeared. A raw feeling made him think he’d been ripped open, a burning sensation lingering. He tried to focus on the pain, hoping it would pull him out of whatever trance he was in -- anchor him to reality -- it didn’t. Instead, the world faded to black.


	5. Hyungwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I promise the next ones will be normal length!

Hyunwoo had driven them to the diner, even carrying Changkyun upstairs and setting him in the bed.

 

“This place is nice,” Hyunwoo commented.

 

“It is,” Hyungwon hung his coat up, “the owner never uses it. He lives with his son but he owns the building. I like it here. I work during the day, earning food and tips. With Changkyun here now, there’s someone to come home to. Someone to sit and eat with, someone to talk to, to keep me company. I like hearing him move around the apartment. I’m not so alone anymore. It feels a bit like a normal life -- almost like I’m free.”

 

Hyunwoo placed a strong hand on his shoulder, a sorrowful smile on his lips, “I’m glad you found this place. I always hear you talk about it; about how homey it is. It suits you.”

 

Hyungwon let out a melancholy sigh needing to change the subject before his heart hurt, “What’s my schedule for tonight?”

 

“Only one client; a foreign official. Scheduled for an in-house appointment.”

 

“Is he older?”

 

“A little...” Hyungwon gave him a skeptical look. “Okay, definitely over fifty.”

 

Hyungwon scrunched his face at the thought. “I hate when I get older clients.”

 

“They usually finish quicker.”

 

“I suppose, or they tire easily. After that, though, there’s no one?”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head in response. “This guy booked you for two hours though. I’m not sure how long he’ll actually use up; but, he already paid. No refunds.” He chuckled.

 

“Hm,” Hyungwon lit up a little.  _ That means I’ll be able to come back sooner, _ he thought.

 

Hyunwoo was right. It didn’t take long for the client to tire himself out. He barely used up the first twenty minutes before giving Hyungwon a sloppy, drunk kiss and stumbling out the door. Hyungwon couldn’t help but feel a little irritated. He didn’t even get off -- the other had caved too quickly -- and was feeling neglected. Nothing had felt good, and he was only half hard the entire time. Completely vexed, he practically stormed out of Blue Moon, ignoring the puzzled look Hyolyn gave him.


	6. Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I posted and is exactly the same. You can skip it if you've already read it because it is a literal carbon copy.

Changkyun opened his eyes, a familiar weight on his throat. The shackle he had worn for four years pressed against his skin. He was in his usual position, on his back with his arms tied up. He knew that his master would come back soon, as he did every night. The door unlocked, footsteps echoed through the basement room. Changkyun glued his eyes to the ceiling, not wanting to look the other in the face. A hand ran up his leg, tracing the burns around his thigh. He shivered, the touch feeling warm and intimate. A pair of lips ghosted over his scars, like the way one would treat their lover. It was a foreign feeling.

 

Confused, he dared to look -- his eyes connecting with Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon moved up his body, leveling their faces. His eyes were a brilliant gold, like the sun, lighting up the dull basement, and striking warmth in his chest. Changkyun caught his breath as Hyungwon pressed their lips together, eyes slipping shut; but, he didn’t feel anything. He opened his eyes, bewildered, but he wasn’t looking at Hyungwon anymore. His cruel master loomed over him, Hyungwon was gone.

 

A fist met his cheek and he cried out, trying to curl up in defense. His ankles were held down by familiar faces -- contract killers. The door swung open and his father entered the room, holding a smoking brand. His father looked cruel, wearing an expression he had never seen before. Scorching metal pressed against his chest, the pain causing his vision to go black.

 

The dark swirled around him, relentless and cold. He called out to Hyungwon, hoping the older would return and chase the abyss away. He felt something touch his cheek and fingers in his hair. He focused on the feeling and the darkness let up.

 

Hyungwon was covered in silver this time, his eyes a familiar brown, his hair flawlessly styled, the picture of perfection. Changkyun reached out to him, seeking comfort. His hearing seemed to falter in this hallucination, only hearing bits and pieces of the scene around him; Hyungwon’s breathing, his own steady heartbeat, and the sound of sheets rustling. Hyungwon was just out of reach and he could hear himself crying again. He just wanted Hyungwon to touch him, to feel anything other than the searing pain of twisted memories.

 

Everything felt muffled, yet he knew he was pleading with Hyungwon not to disappear again. He feared that if the other did, the nightmarish scene would return. Hyungwon moved closer, allowing him to finally grasp on to the other’s clothing. He pulled the older down and close, relief and comfort flooding over him, as he curled up onto Hyungwon’s chest. He could feel Hyungwon’s heartbeat through the other’s shirt -- it was almost as if his sense of touch was heightened. He felt a little more in control without the bonds of chains or memories guiding the illusion. Yet he still felt as if he was moving through a thick haze. He wanted to -- needed to -- feel more of the other to keep himself grounded. Otherwise, he feared he’d slip away to a different scene.

 

He lifted his head to look at Hyungwon’s face, whose eyes were closed peacefully, and ran his fingers across his throat, feeling the other shift beneath him. Even in this phantasm, the older’s collar shimmered in response to movement. The feeling of protection Hyungwon’s presence gave was unfathomable. He had never felt so safe or warm, in neither dream nor reality. He pressed their lips together -- this time feeling everything and nothing all at once. He couldn’t sense the room around him, or where he was, barely knowing who he was, only focusing on the sparks he felt between them. Would this be the same way in real life? Affection coursed through him when Hyungwon’s eyes opened. Changkyun didn’t pull back, instead pushing forward, relishing in the kiss. The older leaned in, angling his face to make them closer, moving his mouth against Changkyun’s.

 

Changkyun was floating as they kissed, soft and slow. He had never realized kisses could be like this. Hyungwon’s arms were around him, enveloping him in warmth. A touch of need began blossoming in him, wanting to feel more of the one embracing him. His hands found their way beneath Hyungwon’s shirt, the skin smooth and warm. Hyungwon rotated them, laying Changkyun on his back. He pulled his shirt over his head, before connecting their lips once again. Changkyun ran his fingers down the older’s bare torso, leaving goosebumps in his wake. The older pressed his hips down onto his, a burst of electricity coming from the contact. Changkyun’s touch of need evolved to something unfamiliar -- desire -- the sensation was foreign. He needed more.

 

Changkyun ground his hips up into Hyungwon’s, signalling his want. Hyungwon pulled back, a concerned expression on his face. Changkyun could see the hesitation in his eyes, basically asking,  _ Are you sure? _ Changkyun didn't know what he said -- if he said anything at all -- so he nodded his head ardently, before tugging on Hyungwon’s waistband. Hyungwon smiled sweetly at him, stepping off the bed to finish undressing. He slipped Changkyun’s shorts off, placing a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. Changkyun was amazed at how flawless the other looked. The older didn’t look threatening or dominating in any way though he hovered above him.

 

Hyungwon kept their lips together when he slid in, rolling his hips with care. He kept the pace slow and gentle, his elbows on either side of Changkyun’s face, hands in the younger’s hair. He showered Changkyun’s jaw and neck with kisses, giving little kitten licks over the areas he kissed too hard. Changkyun arched his back when he came, Hyungwon’s lips pressed to his neck, the other’s hand on his member. The sensation was so novel, but in a good way. No one had ever taken care of him like Hyungwon had, or made sure he was comfortable.

 

Once he came down from his high, his head still fuzzy, Hyungwon removed himself and left the bed. Changkyun couldn’t see where he went, or see in general, vision clouded by twinkling lights; but, he thought Hyungwon hadn’t climaxed. An unidentifiable amount of time passed -- or maybe it didn’t -- before Hyungwon was cleaning him off with a warm washcloth. He could see Hyungwon had put on shorts, and was pulling the covers back over him. Hyungwon placed another sweet kiss on his cheek, before stepping away from the bed. Changkyun let out a whine, not wanting Hyungwon to leave -- not wanting the hallucination to end. Hyungwon returned to the bed at Changkyun’s plead, letting the younger curl into him once again.

 

Changkyun knew he had been drugged in the real world, and his heart hurt at the thought of coming out of this drug induced state. Maybe if he figured out what he had been injected with, he could return to this world and be with Hyungwon forever. He supposed he would have to go through the other phantasmagorias to get here; but, he’d be willing to go through anything. In his past, he had never wanted anyone who was inside him, never craved their touch, or felt anything other than what was on the surface. The word “intimate” could not ever be used to describe any night he had had before. He had never experienced something so beautiful, or realized moments like this could exist. Maybe not in the real world, but here they could -- they did. He promised himself he’d do whatever it takes to come back to this again. To come back to Hyungwon again.


	7. Hyungwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, it may seem like this chapter is simply the same as the last one but in Hyungwon's POV.
> 
> In a way, it is.
> 
> However, within this chapter is the beginning of Hyungwon's backstory.

Hyungwon was still grumbling about his frustrating night when he stepped in the apartment, door clicking shut behind him. The apartment was silent, and dark, only the moonlight seeping through the windows. Changkyun was in the bed, sleeping, where Hyunwoo had deposited him. He hadn’t seemed to move much since earlier, his bare chest peeking out from the sheets. Hyungwon began to make his way to the bathroom when he heard a whimper. Changkyun shifted. He moved towards the bed, hearing the younger’s uneven breathing. Changkyun’s face was wet with tears and his bottom lip trembled. His body was tensed, a layer of sweat reflected traces of light. Hyungwon turned away from the bed, pulling off his coat and tossing it on the sofa. He’d take the couch until Changkyun recovered, then he might ask for his bed back.

 

Changkyun let out a pained cry, flinching in his sleep. His breathing increased, and he clung to the sheets. When Changkyun cried out his name, an ache exploded within his chest. The younger was looking for him, calling out to him, begging Hyungwon to help him. Changkyun pleaded for Hyungwon to come back and save him. The doctor had told them that the poor boy would experience hallucinations. Hyungwon reached out towards Changkyun and rubbed his hand against a tear soaked cheek. His other hand was gently combing the younger’s caramel colored hair. It was damp, from sweat, but Hyungwon didn’t care, only wanting to comfort Changkyun, to help him through his painful dreams. The other quieted down, whimpering a little, before slowly opening his eyes. Hyungwon could tell that Changkyun was still trapped in an illusion, his pupils still dilated and unfocusing.

 

“Shh,” Hyungwon soothed, “it’s okay. You’re safe.”

 

Changkyun reached for him. Hyungwon shifted closer, letting Changkyun pull him into the bed. The younger crawled halfway onto him, nestling his head beneath Hyungwon’s chin. His fingers gripped Hyungwon’s shirt, his breathing was relaxed and he had stopped crying. Hyungwon thought it was strange, feeling someone embrace him, sparking something he hadn't felt for a long time -- comfort. The last time he had felt this was when he was much younger and in the arms of his mother.

 

Hyungwon was born to a young prostitute; his mother owned by the boss of one of the most powerful underground mafias in Asia. Hyungwon’s mother nursed a forbidden affair with a gang member, his father, as the two had fallen in love. Typically, they were careful when they spent the night together. In a moment of passion, though, their precautions had failed and Hyungwon had been conceived. His mother had convinced her master that he was the father, as they had recently had a session where precautions were forgotten. Hyungwon’s mother was able to carry him to full term and he was healthy when he was born. His mother’s master had treated him well, when he was younger. As he grew older, though, he began displaying features that resembled his biological father.

 

The boss had been furious when he finally realized. He had shot his mother’s lover at point blank in front of them. Hyungwon could remember hearing her scream as the gunshot echoed through the room. The next one to receive punishment was Hyungwon, not his mother. Their owner claimed that witnessing was a good punishment for her. The mob boss had him dragged outside and doused with gasoline. His back was subjected to the worst of the flames. His mother had tended to the burns later that night; but, after, she would never be the same again.

 

Over the course of a couple of years, his burns had faded to scars. Unable to deal with grief, his mother had become addicted to drugs. She’d do anything, for anyone, for another syringe full of some vile concoction. Hyungwon was used for cleaning, the only way to earn a meal. He’d spend the whole day scrubbing only to come back to their shared room to find her drugged up. He would pick up the used needles and caps scattered across the floor, before bringing her a cup of water and covering her in a blanket. He would then repeat the whole routine the next day. His mother had ended up overdosing one night, never waking up. It had only taken about a week before he had been sold to Blue Moon.

 

Hyungwon didn’t remember falling asleep but he woke up when something touched his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw Changkyun’s face, tearstained but glowing in the celestial lighting. Subconsciously, he deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out. The younger moved his body up and parted his mouth, letting Hyungwon in. They were like a well-oiled machine, their mouths working as one. Their tongues twirled between them, as if they had done this a million times. Hyungwon had never shared a kiss like this with anyone. The client had always wanted control, forcing him to submit and never making it soft or sweet. He typically hated kisses, they made him feel disgusting; but, this kiss was different and addictive. He would be content just doing this forever; a warm body pressed against him, lips melting together, the electricity between them undeniable.

 

Hyungwon faltered. What was he thinking? Changkyun was intoxicated on a cocktail of who knows what -- probably some crazy aphrodisiac. The drugs must have made him feel so aroused that he would have kissed anyone; but, still, the kiss was doing something to Hyungwon. It was making him feel warm inside and sending heat downward. He knew it was far from a good idea to keep going but he didn’t want it to end. Changkyun must have sensed his hesitation. The younger’s hands ran up his sides, beneath his shirt, and he shivered -- momentarily forgetting his previous concerns.

 

He tightened his embrace and rolled them over, a burst of desire rushing over him. He wanted to feel more of Changkyun, wanted to be closer, wanted to feel skin on skin. He pulled his shirt off and reattached their mouths, his body floating above the other. The younger’s hands spread out against his chest, giving him goosebumps, and causing a reaction farther down. Without thinking, Hyungwon connected their hips, seeking friction. He immediately began pulling away, feeling apologetic; but, Changkyun chased his hips, joining them together once again. Hyungwon froze, a battle raging within him.

 

There was a part that wanted to go all the way, wanted to know how Changkyun felt around him, wanted to not waste such a wonderful moment. The rest of him held back, though, with Changkyun’s best interest at heart. The younger had been through so much, still fighting off the effects of drugs. What kind of a companion -- a person -- would he be if he continued? He stopped and tried to pull away; Changkyun whined in protest. He could only look down at the other, whose hands held on to him tightly, a pout on his lips. Hyungwon considered asking Changkyun to say what he wanted, but he thought it was pointless because in the end, Changkyun was still on drugs. Hyungwon thought about going to the couch, or even hiding in the bathroom, until Changkyun went back to sleep.

 

The younger whined again, his hands moving from Hyungwon’s arms to the waistband of his pants. Changkyun was nodding rapidly, like his life depended on it. 

 

“Please,” Changkyun begged, “I want it. I want this...so bad. I want you.”

 

Hyungwon felt his willpower crumble, pushing aside his concerns in favor of Changkyun’s request. He wanted to avoid upsetting the poor boy. He crawled off the bed and undid his clothing, before helping the other out of his own shorts -- the appearance of scars catching his eye. He gave Changkyun a small peck before disappearing in to the bathroom to grab a bottle of lubricant.

 

Hyungwon had seen, first hand, how used and abused Changkyun had been the night before. He didn’t want to hurt him any further. So he took his time prepping him, the boy let out tiny whines and low moans. With Changkyun’s big, soft eyes and naturally messy hair, Hyungwon sometimes forgot how deep his voice really was. Hyungwon figured he wouldn’t after this night. The younger was completely out from under the covers now, with the moonlight washing over him in an ethereal way. The marks that appeared earlier reflected the light differently from the surrounding skin.

 

Hyungwon brushed his fingers across them, feeling the younger shiver. He wondered what the story was behind the perfect rings around the other’s thighs, mentally noting to ask at a later date. When he felt Changkyun was ready, he positioned himself over the younger again. He rested his elbows beside Changkyun’s head, fitting their mouths together as he pressed in. Everything about this was simply euphoric. He was becoming more addicted to Changkyun by the second, especially to how well they fit together, connected in the most intimate way. Changkyun’s eyes slid shut as he let beautiful moans and whimpers float through the air. Hyungwon fought to keep his own eyes open, wanting to see Changkyun’s face and focus on his pleasure, instead of his own.

 

He was moving his hips at a steady pace, feeling the younger’s back arch every couple of thrusts. Changkyun’s legs were wrapped around Hyungwon’s waist, hips moving in time with his. Hyungwon could feel his breath stuck in his throat, the stimulation was overwhelming. Everything felt so heavenly, like this couldn’t be real; he had never felt such pleasure before. He trailed his lips down Changkyun’s jaw, to his neck, nipping affectionately here and there. He would lick over the spot he was working on before moving along. He could feel Changkyun’s body tensing as he reached his peak. Hyungwon stroked the other’s member while increasing the rate of his hips, feeling Changkyun tighten around him. The younger curved his back into a high arch, letting out a small cry, and pressing his body up into Hyungwon’s when he climaxed.

 

He laid still with a blissful expression on his face, his chest rising and falling. Hyungwon removed himself, and finished in the bathroom. It didn’t feel right doing it anywhere else, since Changkyun was still technically not sober yet. He pulled on some shorts before wetting a washcloth and cleaning the younger off. He tucked him back into bed, leaving a kiss on his cheek, and started towards the couch. He didn’t get far before Changkyun was whining, a fearful look on his face. He stood by the bed again, Changkyun reaching for him like before. Reluctantly, he slid under the covers, his hesitations melting away beneath the feeling of Changkyun’s body.


End file.
